


Indulgent

by noero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: snkkink, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, boring vanilla smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noero/pseuds/noero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is in the habit of giving his commander massages.  One night Erwin decides to return the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgent

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy. So I'm an incredibly stupid person. I deleted this when I was meaning to delete a different work and I was too embarrassed to repost it for a while. Someone asked about it so here it is again. I'm sorry for unintentionally spamming the tag. /o\
> 
> From this prompt - http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/8414.html?thread=7113182

  


"Good?" Levi asks, hands maneuvering around the base of Erwin's neck. 

Erwin hums in approval and Levi moves his hands down to knead the skin between his shoulder blades.

It's never quite an imposition for Levi to find himself here, straddling his Commander in the dim light, hands slick with oil. He'd never thought about massages being his forte, but he knows plenty about musculature and pressure points to know what feels good and what doesn't. Erwin tells him often how good he is at what he does and Levi chooses to believe him.

“I was thinking,” Erwin murmurs, “It's been a long day for you too. I could return the favor for you tonight, if you like.”

Levi stops, his hands flat against the base of Erwin’s shoulders. The room goes quiet for a minute. “That’s… not necessary.”

Erwin shifts so he’s partially poised on one elbow to look over his shoulder at Levi. The suggestion still hangs in the air. “Maybe not. But I’d like to.” 

Levi frowns at him, still baffled by the idea. He starts kneading at Erwin’s back again, harshly, to get him to lie back down. “It’s fine. I don’t mind doing this.”

Erwin chuckles along with a softly muttered "I know" as Levi is forced to manually push Erwin's head back down on the pillow. The sound of his continued low laughter vibrates through Levi's palms and up through his arms as he attempts to set back to work. The thought of Erwin's hands on his skin is not unpleasant - not at all - but so wholly unnecessary. He's not sure why this is so amusing to Erwin.

Once done laughing, Erwin stays quiet and lets Levi's fingers dig into his muscles and down the curve of his spine, long after the knots are gone. Levi watches his hands travel across Erwin's back, his skin soft even stretched across his muscle and gentle sighs barely audible in the quiet room. 

Levi only stops when fatigue begins to sink in, and climbs of the bed quietly. Levi realizes, in the back of his mind, that he's lingering - taking the time to roll his sleeves back down, shuffling around uselessly when he'd normally be out and down the hall, heading to his own quarters. Erwin smiles at him again and stands, motioning to the empty bed. 

"Make yourself comfortable," he says, "I'm probably not as good at this as you, but I imagine I've picked up a thing or two." 

Levi gives him a dubious look before reluctantly pulling off his shirt and crawling on the bed to settle down on his stomach. It's awkward at best and he tries not to be too obvious about his discomfort as Erwin climbs on the bed and straddles his waist. 

“Relax, Levi,” Erwin says when his hands land on his lower back. 

“I thought that’s what you were supposed to be doing for me,” Levi answers sardonically.

Erwin sighs heavily above him. His hands travel up to knead Levi’s shoulders. “You don’t have to act like you hate this.”

Levi gives a muffled grunt in response, turning his face into the sheets below him. He really can’t hide it though, that it actually feels pretty good. Good enough, that when his eyes flutter shut, he starts to drift off. He’s halfway between awareness and sleep and the rhythmic movement of Erwin’s hands transforms and he can’t recall when, where, and why Erwin is touching him. 

He only knows that Erwin is _touching_ him.

So when Erwin’s fingers unexpectedly dig into the sensitive patch of skin just at the base of his neck, Levi’s exhale comes out sounding far too suspiciously like a moan. The pause Erwin gives immediately thereafter wakes him back up. He presses his face in the folds of the blanket below him, trying to convince himself it wasn't as loud as it sounded in his own ears.

"Levi, are you..." Erwin starts but he lets the question trail off. Levi internally panics for a moment and tenses up, thinking he must know where that question is heading. Erwin, however, must feel the change in Levi's demeanor because he quickly backs off without pressing further. Levi can't decide if he is thankful or disappointed when the mattress shifts below him with the absence of Erwin's weight. 

Erwin doesn't say anything and keeps his back to Levi, fiddling with something on his dresser as Levi climbs off the bed slowly. Levi mumbles an awkward "Thanks" while pulling his shirt back over his shoulders and Erwin gives an equally stiff hum in affirmation. 

Levi decides not to linger. Though he wants to believe it is only his imagination, he feels like something has shifted between them, something possibly irreparable, and it's concerning. Levi says nothing else as he slips from the room without sparing Erwin another look.

The next day, Erwin acts like nothing is weird. Levi appreciates this quality in him as much as the rest, the uncanny ability to somehow wash away Levi's constant blunders and awkwardness. Everything returns to business as usual.

Until Erwin offers to reciprocate again the following evening.

Levi is even more confused this time. He stands beside Erwin's bed, not speaking and wavering as he dries his hands with a towel. He regards Erwin - propped up on his elbows, still calm and relaxed on his mattress - cautiously and shadowed with suspicion. 

"You enjoyed it, right?" Erwin presses.

Levi's jaw tightens. He knows Erwin can read the shifts of his face - one of the few things Levi hates him for - and he must see right through him, know that Levi did enjoy it. Only Levi is unsure if it is the massage he enjoyed or simply the feel of Erwin's fingers across his skin and that is something Levi wishes not to explain. (Nor that the enjoyment traveled down to his groin). 

Levi so wants to remind Erwin that it is late already and they are preparing for an expedition in only two days time so they should both rest. He wants to utilize whatever excuse he can to avoid whatever discomfort lies in wait. Yet, he still says nothing and stares at Erwin while training his features to give nothing away. 

Erwin does not fall for it. 

He stands and motions for Levi to take his place on the bed once again, with the same obnoxious smile plastered to his face as the night before. Levi follows his motions and removes his own shirt with less hesitation than the previous night, but no less caution. "You don't have to look so miserable," Erwin murmurs as he climbs back over Levi's back, "It's okay to enjoy something. I promise I won't tell anyone else." 

"Shut up." Levi mutters, hearing the teasing lilt in Erwin's voice. He folds his arms in front of him and buries his face in the juncture of shoulder and forearm to muffle his voice. The room is warmer tonight since Erwin lit a fire in the hearth, the wood cracking peacefully in the otherwise quiet room. "You just get some sort of sick pleasure out of seeing me laid out like this."

Erwin laughs, "It's not sick."

The bed creaks as Erwin crawls over him, knees poised around Levi's waist and barely brushing the top of his hips, followed by the sound of him unscrewing the cap on the bottle of oil. Erwin starts with his lower back again, his thumbs digging deeper into the muscle as he works his way up Levi's spine and the oil is warm and it makes his skin tingle. Levi's fingers already clench around the sheet on the bed, his breath coming in low, shallow bursts. 

He shivers when Erwin reaches his ribcage, his fingers brushing along the area too softly for a clearly feigned massage, and gooseflesh spreading across his body even in the warmth of the room. It's an indication that perhaps Levi misjudged what was happening, that Erwin was not simply ignoring his reactions but that Erwin _wanted_ these reactions, that he knew exactly what he was doing. 

"Are you doing okay?"

Levi grunts in response, still keeping his face buried and out of sight. Erwin reaches that spot at the base of his neck again and he suddenly becomes hyper-aware of Erwin's scent on the pillow and the heat emanating from Erwin's thick thighs still poised around his hips and just like that the movement of his hands is the least of Levi's worries. His groin tightens, without his permission and he knows that Erwin _knows_ even before he speaks.

Erwin's hands are traveling back down Levi's back, down the dip of his spine. Levi's breathing is heavy now, his shoulders moving with each intake of air. Once he reaches the small of Levi's back, his thumbs dip under the waistband of his pants – perhaps accidentally, or maybe not so accidental at all. There are no longer any doubts that Erwin is fully aware of exactly what his touch is doing to Levi. Part of Levi is still embarrassed, and a little ashamed but he's enjoying himself too much to care. 

"Do you want me to stop?" 

Levi's answer is so immediate – and emphatic – it surprises even him. " _No_."

He doesn't dare look back to see Erwin's face, too afraid of what he'll see there (or perhaps too afraid of what Erwin will see in his). No one has ever done anything like this for him - touched him for the sake of touching him, asking for not a single thing in return. Levi has only ever known sex as a tool, as a game, but this feels like neither.

Erwin's mouth is suddenly on his back, just between his shoulder blades and his lips barely brushing against Levi’s skin. Levi shivers below him, hands tightening in the sheets and breathing in the scent that envelops him here. Levi realizes it’s not just the oddly gentle way Erwin maneuvers about him, but that it’s _Erwin_ and that he _wants_ to touch Levi. This is what renders him helpless, at his mercy.

The bed shifts again as Erwin repositions himself, one knee between Levi’s thighs, so he can lean down and kiss the side of his neck just below his ear. He supports himself on one elbow and arm strewn above Levi’s head and his fingers brush along Levi’s hands that are still tangled in the bedding. Levi finally relaxes his shoulders and turns his face so he can tilt his head to grant more access to his neck. Erwin takes the hint and moves to that spot just at the base of his neck and Levi trembles, sigh from his lips turning to a gasp. He’s no longer embarrassed, just wants this to continue. Forever.

With his mouth still hot against Levi’s neck, he reaches down to place a hand on Levi’s hip and gets him to raise his hips. His hand snakes underneath Levi’s waist and squeezes between his body and the, unbuttoning Levi’s pants to languidly tug down the zipper. 

“Still feeling okay?” he asks into Levi’s ear, and the sound reverberates down his spine.

“Yeah…” Levi answers with a deep breath, distracted by Erwin’s fingers slipping under his pants and running across his ass. Erwin sits up again, leaving Levi’s body chilled where Erwin’s heat pressed against him. When Levi believes he will push is jeans down his hips, he instead moves his hands back above his clothing and starts kneading the backs of Levi’s thighs through his jeans. 

“Relaxed yet?”

Levi finally opens his eyes and regards Erwin over his shoulder, not wanting to entertain the good-humored mocking in Erwin’s tone. He’s uncomfortable, so painfully aroused, and a wildfire grows in his belly. “I might be more relaxed if you’d just _do something_ already.”

Erwin chuckles at that, his smile still illuminated in the dying firelight. “As you wish.”

Another retort is on the tip of Levi’s tongue but Erwin stops him when his hands are hot against his waist again, sliding under his waistband. He pulls off Levi’s pants easily will Levi helping to maneuver them down. He’s strangely unafraid to be naked in front of Erwin, not really bothered if Erwin does in fact enjoy seeing him laid out like this. It is somehow thrilling and freeing and when Erwin’s hand lands gently on his inner thighs, Levi willingly spreads his legs. 

Erwin’s fingers brush upward and across his balls before reach reaches far enough to touch Levi’s cock. Erwin is barely touching him, fingers wrapped loosely around him and stroking him slowly. It shouldn’t be enough contact for him to be so close, _so fucking close_ , but he is. Levi should warn Erwin, before he comes on his sheets but is mouth isn’t properly forming words, all the sounds coming out broken and desperate. 

Erwin pulls back and Levi almost complains about the lack of contact, but he shifts again and he gently guides Levi to lie on his back. The room is now barely bathed in a fading soft orange glow, but Levi meets Erwin’s eyes even in the dark and invites his gaze to travel down his naked body. His cock twitches under the scrutiny, pre-cum dripping and smeared on the skin just below his navel. 

It is only then that Erwin leans down and kisses Levi. It should feel strange, Levi supposes, that they kiss now after already being so intimate, but it’s somehow fitting as well. They are close in such a way that the beginning and end are mixed up, everything strewn around but somehow fitting together perfectly. The way they are now – with Erwin’s lips moving slowly against his and their tongues tasting each other – feels perfectly complete and that is all that seems to really matter. 

Levi attempts to lock his legs around Erwin’s waist, relishing in the feel of the flushed skin of his waist and wishing Erwin was as naked as he, so he could feel the soft skin of Erwin’s thighs as Levi runs his heels as far as they reach on Erwin’s larger body. Erwin appears to have other ideas, however, as he trails his kisses down Levi’s neck, kisses his favorite spot again and makes Levi buck his hips in a fruitless effort for more friction. 

He kisses lower, Levi’s collarbone, and then his chest. Levi comes close to whimpering as Erwin flicks a tongue over a nipple, before continuing down Levi’s abdomen, straight down the planes of his muscles and over all the scars. When Erwin’s tongue dips into his navel and his hands move Levi’s thighs apart again, Levi knows where he must be going. Levi’s swollen cock twitches again in anticipation when Erwin slides his middle finger down the crease of Levi’s ass, just barely pressing into the ridge of his hole.

And then Erwin’s mouth is on him. His tongue rolls over the tip of his cock and his lips close around him. “Fuck. _Fuck_ ,” he breathes, “If you don’t stop – I’m going to. You should – No. Keep that up.”

Erwin takes all of Levi in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. Levi really wishes he weren’t already so riled up because he wants this to last. He desperately wants this to last, but he’s right on the edge, and _that_ feels divine. His hands fist in the sheets at his side and he can’t help when he thrusts up into Erwin’s mouth, the finger tracing his opening slides in just slightly. He comes with a deep sigh and heavy shudder, his eyes fluttering shut, releasing into Erwin’s throat – who sucks him dry until the waves of his orgasm ebb. 

When Erwin releases him and sits up, Levi opens his eyes and studies his face. His eyes appear an odd mix of contentment, smug satisfaction, and arousal. 

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Erwin asks, with a smile. 

Levi narrows his eyes, “You think you’re done?” He reaches up and grabs Erwin’s tie, still around his neck, and pulls him back down onto the bed. 

Levi can return a favor too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  



End file.
